


Trapped in your web

by workingBoys



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bi-Curiosity, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fantasy Sex, Feminization, Half-Human, John Watson Needs A Hug, John Watson with a mullet, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mycroft is overprotective, Rough Sex, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a femboy, Sherlock is a spider, Top John Watson, femboy, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workingBoys/pseuds/workingBoys
Summary: A simple website matching making changes the course of Johns life forever.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Trapped in your web

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this thank the gods! This the first chapter of idk how many hehe. I surely hope you guys can enjoy my weird fascination with spider people and half-humans. please enjoy and give feedback! (i have no beta if thats not obvious already ;) ))

“So how was it? Afghanistan I mean,’’ asked Mike Standford. A man a bit on the chubby side with a head full of greasy black hairs that stuck to his forehead in nauseating clumps. He turned his beady black eyes to his companion.

John Watson shrugged as best he could with a mangled shoulder, staring blankly in front of him at the mass of trees scattered in front of him. He didn’t talk about his deployment much these days, as much as he seemed to be getting help for all the terrible nightmares that plagued him at night his therapist was barely getting anywhere with him.

“Your hair is getting longer. Long enough for a mullet!” Mike exclaimed in an awkward attempt to change the subject. John snorted, he hadn’t had a mullet since his university days, he certainly would look weird with now. Fresh out her majesty's army and trying to relive his glory days. “I haven’t had a mullet since university, Stanford, you know this well enough,” John replied, rolling his eyes in an attempt to get Mike to relax. “Now why did you want to meet? And at the park of all places, there are warmer places to meet,” he complained, rubbing his fingers along the leather of his cane.

Mike looked at him in ambivalence, he took out his cell phone and quickly searched up a website. John watched in confusion, scratching his growing mane. “Mike…?” he spoke, watching the chubby fingers fly across the phone.

Mike huffed out a sigh and turned his phone so John could see what he was up to.

the ex-army soldier furrowed his brows as he looked at the website.

A relatively real estate-like aesthetic, grass green letters, and cheery faces of happy-sappy straight two parents homes stared back at John, the website detailed a foolproof plan of how it worked.

“It’s like that dating app but for..finding a roommate, I thought you could use it to find yourself a bigger place to live...maybe socialize more?” the chubby man said, wiping the back of his neck sheepishly. John gave him a quizzical look, staring at Mike's phone and then at his hands. He felt Mike's pity boring into his temples, “I’m fine where I'm at but...I’ll give it a try when I get back home.”

Mike gave John a funny-looking grin that wrinkled his cheeks and rose to his feet. Patting John’s leg much to his displeasure.

“I best be going, money isn’t going to earn itself, do tell me how the website works out for you!” Mike said, extending his hand out to shake Johns.

John hummed unphased by the short meeting and returned the handshake, struggling to rise to his feet as his chubby friend had. “Goodbye, Mike,” said John with an awkward smile, he turned and limped away.

Later that night John found himself scoping out the website Mike had shown him early, he rubbed his hands over his weathered face. What if the website stole personal information and sold it to someone in America? What if the person the website chooses for him doesn’t want a cripple for a roommate?

John mentally slapped himself for thinking that last one. He served in her majesty’s army, someone had to appreciate his services. Maybe even give him a salute of gratitude. John let his keyboard mouse hover over the register button of the website, he decided ‘to hell with it,’ and began to put in his information.

Questions like his full name, phone number, his current country, eye color, skin tone, age, whether he served or not (which he thought was pretty funny), allergies, Current occupation, what college he went to, likes, dislikes, so on and so forth.

By the time he was done filling out all the questions and adding terribly taken pictures of himself , his forehead began to prosper at the back of his neck, head droplets of sweat rolling down it. His shoulder began to step in luckily he was on the last question so he quickly filled it out and pressed the register. The screen of the website loaded as John wiped his four heads and back of it in the back of his neck clean, he ran a hand through his hair remembering what Mike had said earlier about him. I am a mullet. Now that he was out of the army growing his hair out that long didn’t seem too bad his therapist had been saying that he needed to get that he needed to change up his appearance trying new things maybe he just might take her up on it.

The website finally registered his account And John looked for the next step. There was a big button in the center of the website that said, “press me to find your match,” easier than he thought it would be, he straightened his back and let his mouse click the button. Words within the buttons swirled into a spiral pattern, all of 10 seconds when the screen turned green and in big bold letters John read, “We found your match!”

“That _fast!?!?!_ ” John exclaimed incredulously. There was no way this website could’ve found a match for someone like John within 10 seconds.

“ _Hello_ , _John_! We have found your match!” A sing-songy voice came out of his computer, almost making John fall out of his chair in shock. The voice resembled that of a happy-go-lucky cartoon character and it was quickly beginning to run John's patience into the ground.

“ _Yourrrrr_ match is…. _Sherlock Holmes_!” The voice announced, John felt thrown off by the interesting name but intrigued enough to drone out the website's voice. (which unfortunately for him, did not have a mute button).

“Sherlock Holmes is 28 years old, lives _one_ mile away from you!” John’s brows raised. How could he match with someone half his age?

“Sherlock enjoys watching crime shows on the telly, Women’s clothing, and has a bachelor's degree in _criminology_.” John felt his face fall. this Sherlock person sounded more interesting than John could ever be, how could they ever coexist?

“Here’s what he looks like!” the voice said as photos slid into views. 

John felt his eyes bulge out of his head.

_Sherlock is gorgeous._

Beautiful black curls contrasted pale skin and framed a strong jawline. Cupid bow lips as pink as cotton candy looked so soft so delicate John almost reached towards his laptop screen. Sherlock had beautiful sea-green eyes with hints of blue freckled within them.

John had known for a long time he was also into the same sex but this only solidified how attracted to men he _really_ was.

He looked over the rest of the pictures. Sherlock stood posed and prim with one leg up and his arms outstretched. Despite his pose, Sherlock’s face looked annoyed. John found that funny because it directly contrasted with the pink sweater that rested off his left shoulder and pretty pink pencil skirt he wore.

John still couldn’t believe someone like Sherlock would be his roommate match. Especially with the way John dressed— _drab and poor_ —, he could only guess what Sherlock was thinking of him.

A sharp sting of self-consciousness stabbed John in the belly as he rubbed his sweaty palms on the beaten wooden chair he was sitting on.

He started to close his laptop when he heard a text message ping.

he fully opened the laptop again to see a chatroom bubble at the bottom right hand corner. _‘This website is poorly designed’_ John thought while clicking on the chatroom button.

**SH:** John H. Watson?”

John gulped, he hadn’t expected Sherlock to reach out. Though that was what was expected of them.

_It was a roommate finding website after all._

**JW:** Yes, that is me. I take it you’re Sherlock Holmes?

**SH** : Yes.  
**SH** : What time will you be able to come by 221B Baker Street tomorrow?

John scrunched his face in confusion. What did he mean by that? Why did he want to meet so quickly?

**JH:** I don’t think that is a good idea. We do not know each other.

**SH:** We know plenty of information about each other. You like tea and biscuits.

**JH** : Who doesn’t?

**SH** : Touchè.

John stifled a laugh. Sherlock was charming it seemed.

**SH:** So can I expect your arrival?

**JH** : why so formal?

**SH:** We don’t know each other :)

John threw his head back and laughed, it's been awhile since had done that.

**JH:** How does 2PM work for you and why 221B Baker Street?

**SH:** It's the perfect place.  
**SH:** 2PM is fine.

**JH:** 2PM it is. See you tomorrow.

John yawned into his beige sweater, the clock on his desk read “10:55”, he hobbled over to his small bed, complained to Mike how poorly designed the website was and began to snore.


End file.
